<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Hell of a Story to Tell by Scrawny_Clown_Snatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916171">One Hell of a Story to Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawny_Clown_Snatch/pseuds/Scrawny_Clown_Snatch'>Scrawny_Clown_Snatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Gen, Homophobia, Perhaps some strong language, Strap in boys theres about to be some serious irony, little bit of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawny_Clown_Snatch/pseuds/Scrawny_Clown_Snatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jäger walked into Rainbows headquarters for the first time that day, he was expecting to be met with smiling faces and interesting personalities that would settle him into his new job. Instead, he was met with a fist to the face and the blinding florescent lights of the infirmary room.<br/>And, well, Jäger was starting to realize what his boyfriend had meant about his type not being welcomed with open arms in the elite force. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a rough first meeting, Dominic finds himself enamoured with his new colleague and roommate. In the days leading up to Harry's newest event attempting to rebuild bridges long burnt between Olivier "Lion" Flament and Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Dominic learns first hand what it means to try and put words back into ones mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Distant Olivier "Lion" Flament/ Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcoming Jager to the Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is teasingly short. My apologies! I had the idea and wanted to start the story so I'd stop procrastinating.<br/>I'm not the best when it comes to story writing, but how else am I going to get better? </p><p>Any and all feedback is very much appreciated! I'm hoping to not make anyone interested in this story wait too long for a second chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“... Yes, but that doesn’t excuse you trying to kiss me-!” Blitz spat out with as straight of a face as he could manage. Not succeeding well, both Bandit and IQ could see the laughter bubbling out of his eyes.</p><p>“For the last time shithead, I wasn’t trying to kiss you!-” Bandit grit through a clenched jaw.</p><p>“Yeah right! You leaned in so confidentiality, I could smell your boyfriends' after-shave you were so close,”</p><p>Dominic scoffed. Elias had been teasing him for the better part of an hour now after he’d dozed off sitting next to the guy. IQ had been briefing the two Germans for the upcoming “Tournament of the Terre” Dokkebi had so named. It was an exercise Six had dreamt up to try and bring the different sectors of Rainbow together through a series of group challenges. The groups being divided by your country of origin.<br/>
Harrys plan consisted of each major sector or Rainbow, namely the GSG9, GIGN, SAS, FBI, Spetsnaz, and a few others being thrown into situations they'd yet to go over properly in training and with little information to try and see who could adapt the quickest with their teammates.<br/>
Oh, and the one catch? Your entire team had to make it out 'alive'. <br/>
<br/>
Though Harry had said otherwise, it was clear from the beginning that this was Harrys first attempt to mend the ongoing war between the two french operators Lion and Doc. This didn't mean the GSG 9 was looking forward to it any less. </p><p>There were three Germans, all from the GSG 9 force, who were fortunately already pretty close. Monika was lazy and antisocial but held the trio together when Elias and Dominic butt heads. A simple chemistry that ensured a mutual friend from their colleagues. Easy.<br/>
This, however, didn’t take into account that Elias’ voice could piss the pope off with a single word. He had mastered the art of passive-aggressive teasing and could make a joke from anything. This was usually welcomed. It helped lessen stress among the small group. Except Dominic wasn’t quite enjoying it at the moment.</p><p>He’d made the mistake of letting himself drift as Monika's monologue stretched on. He was sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder with Elias on the small, decrepit sofa Rainbow had provided for the GSG 9s office/workspace. Unsurprisingly, his body slumped towards Blitz who, hungry for any sort of entertainment, started claiming Bandit had been flirting with him and was trying to kiss him.</p><p>“Remember last week when you were staring right into my eyes during lunch? Daydreaming about throwing me onto your bed, ja?” Elias tauntingly drawled, crossing his arms across his simple t-shirt while he leaned against the wall.</p><p>“I already told you Olivier had pantsed Gustave. I was looking over your shoulder until you moved your ugly-ass face into my line of sight,”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s my fault huh? Looks like you’re trying to divert the subject onto me again?”</p><p>Dominic swallowed hard. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer. Blitz let a smug smile drag across his face as he waited for a response. Not getting one, he continued.</p><p>“God and here you are staring again. It’s okay if you’re gay buddy. Just admit it!”</p><p>“I’m not fucking gay,” Dominic spat out.</p><p>“There’s no shame in it Dom. We’re here to support you-”</p><p>“I’m not a fucking faggot!” Dominic was virtually frothing at the mouth as his eyes pierced the other man.</p><p>“You fucking are and you know it!” Blitz laughed in the most mocking tone he could produce while pushing himself away from the wall and knocking Dominic on the shoulder a little too hard.</p><p>It was that little gesture that made Bandit snap. His full body turned away from Elias with rage, his fist leading the way. He didn’t know what he was going to hit. It was more of a blind punch directed at the wall. Maybe Dominic could put a hole through the wall or punch a monitor or something. That would surely make Blitz stop, right?</p><p>Dominic was expecting to destroy the drywall behind him. What he didn’t expect was for his first to go flying full force at the dazed face of some guy he’d never seen before in his life. The man, to his credit, reacted fast, ducking just enough for the fist to land square on his forehead instead of shattering his nose.</p><p>And just like that, the trio of conscious Germans watched some scrawny brunette in a simple green sweatshirt and jeans get slammed against the wall behind him, slide to the ground with a shuddered breath, and slump over unconsciously.<br/>
<br/>
This would be Dominics first meeting with Marius “Jäger” Streicher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lion attempts to take his first step in making a friend of Doc but effectively does the opposite just by sheer luck. That's where the Ozzy comes in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivier dragged his feet across the cold marble floors of the GIGN quarters hallways. He was making his way to Doc's office with a chilling feeling of dread creeping through his bones. Why? He didn’t quite know. It was all part of his plan to finally get through to Gustave a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Whether they liked it or not, Olivier and Gustave had to work quite closely. Both being from the Frenches GIGN elite force meant the two were expected to be at each others backs on and off of the field. Lion hadn’t had much of an interest in being the one to talk to Doc at first but after an impromptu lecture from Mute, Lion had come to his senses.</p><p>Olivier lived by a specific set of codes he’d written for himself throughout the years. The Frenchman had lost trust in his own judgement from his time as a delinquent teenager. Because of Chimera, and because of the extreme trauma that caused, Olivier had decided to give up his own intuition in favour of following others. Mute brought up some good points. Perhaps not ones that Lion wanted to hear, but ones that got through to him.</p><p>To put it simply, he had driven home the point of just how much Gustave and Olivier's rivalry was dividing Rainbows operators. Routine training exercises had turned into real warzones when the two were put up against each other.</p><p>And so Olivier approached Doc's office with shuffling feet and a strong bout of shame.</p><p>He knocked on the cedar door and waited for Gustave's trademark “Oui?” always uttered in the same tired tone. Lion took a deep breath before turning the knob but stopped mid-way as heavy footsteps picked up from the stairwell at the end of the hallway. Within seconds the entire corridor was filled with the voices of the noisy Germans.</p><p>“Was ist, wenn er so aufwacht?” <em>What if he wakes up?</em><br/>
“Ich würde mich nicht freuen, von zufälligen Typen herumgeschleppt zu werden,” <em>I wouldn’t be happy to be dragged around by some random guys.</em><br/>
“Hör auf zu reden. Er wird nicht aufwachen,” <em>Shut up. He’s out cold.</em></p><p>Olivier rolled his eyes as he glanced down the hallway, having to do a double-take when he spotted Elias and Dominic dragging an unconscious man by his armpits while IQ held the door of the stairwell open. The French operator gapped as the two Germans continued dragging the guy across the floor towards Doc's office.</p><p>“Qu'est-ce que tu fais? For fucks sake pick him up!” Olivier quietly shouted. He jogged over to where the three Germans were now standing in a semicircle, looking at Lion with unreadable expressions.</p><p>“...Dominic assaulted the new guy,” Monika said nonchalantly after a moment of silence and both Bandit and Blitz spun to glare at her. Lion crouched down next to the man in a green sweatshirt still dangling from Dominic and Elias’ arms and squinted, ignoring IQ in favour of worrying about the unconscious guy. The Germans slowly moved to set him down against the wall.</p><p>Olivier drew in a breath to say something before he was cut off.</p><p>“Did someone already knock Streicher unconscious?” Gustave's voice carried from where his head poked out of his office.</p><p>Everyone turned at the sound of his voice. Maybe from a simple startle, or maybe because of the chillingly disappointed tone his voice adopted.</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>And then another one.</p><p>And then “Olivier did it,” came from Blitz as he nodded his head towards Lion.<br/>
“Yup, it was Olivier,”<br/>
“Ja,”<br/>
IQ and Bandit both mumbled quickly.</p><p>Lion loudly shot "Excusez moi?”, whipping his head to look at the Germans all gathered around. Monika gave him an empathetic gaze and shrugged.<br/>
Olivier found himself disorientated. He didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. He gazed back down to the brown-haired scrawny dude and grit his teeth. He was sure that he could hear Gustave yell something, almost certainly at him, but Lion ignored it. Instead, he stood up, shoved Elias against the wall, and walked numbly towards the stairwell with his back to everyone. After all, was Doc more likely to believe the tricky but respected trio of Germans or the man Gustave saw as a vain, ignorant, self-obsessed murderer?</p><p>If someone had tried to get Olivier's attention, he didn’t notice. Instead, he angrily stomped into the stairwell and sauntered down the stairs. Any operators that saw Olivier on his way to the back training field that day would surely comment on how red his face was, or how scary his enraged stalking looked at a quick glance.</p><p>Ultimately it ended up being Mozzie who was sitting in the early morning sun on the bench right outside of the main back doors who got the blunt of the attack. As Olivier stalked past the bench, he mindlessly kicked the leg out of the corner causing the whole thing, including Max Goose, to splat against the pavement.</p><p>Mozzie landed with a quiet ‘oof’ and scrambled to his feet quickly. “‘Ey there mate, the fuck was that about?”<br/>
Lion kept walking towards the bout of change rooms set up around the edge of the field.</p><p>“Oi Ollie! Would ya stop imitating Jordan for a moment there?” The Australian feebly mused as he jogged to catch up with Olivier.</p><p>Lion kept walking towards the GIGN change room in particular without a word.</p><p>“Oh haha, keep makin’ a muck of the 5’4 guy. You’ve got a real stick up your ass there don’t’ch’ya?”</p><p>Lion kept walking up to the door of his team's little shed fashioned to look like a real changing quarter.</p><p>“Stop walkin’ for two bloody seconds!”</p><p>Max Goose got what he asked for in a sense, for Olivier did stop walking. He also shot his arm out to the side Mozzie was walking on and barely turned to watch Mozzie's face slam into his elbow.</p><p>“Ow-”</p><p>Lion stepped up to the entrance of his quarters but stopped from entering when Max Goose shouted;<br/>
“C’mon mate! Give me a fair suck of the sav here! I just want to give you a hand! If you need ta’ go give yourself a wristy real quick or somethin’ to calm down then be my guest but to hell with you and your creative ways of inflicting bruises- good god,”</p><p>Olivier slowly turned around as the fury shyly bubbled away. He was greeted by Mozzie standing there bent over, rubbing his face. Lion let a lazy but amused smile tug at his lips.</p><p>“I do not know what the fuck you just said,”</p><p>“It means you gotta stop shovin’ me ‘round!” Mozzie stood up straight with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. “There’s no way I’m gettin' back to my apartment without a black eye is there? No! Not anymore!” He dramatically threw his arms up and continued to mutter his strange profanities.</p><p>Lion crossed his arms and settled to lean back against the door. “Fine then, what do you want?”</p><p>“I want to know why you’re walkin’ ‘round like someone just murdered your entire family?”</p><p>“Doesn’t concern you,” Olivier blankly said back.</p><p>“Well now it does fuckstick. I could easily stride up to Gustave an’ show him a bruise or two. Point a finger at you and you’re as dead as Drongo.”</p><p>“Jokes on you, Gustave already thinks I knocked a new German operator unconscious. Or at least I assume he was German. Doc called him ‘Streicher’.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Marius was the name I think. Met ‘em last week with Harry. Real nice guy- wait a minute, what happened to him?” Mozzie’s expression changed from vaguely interested to concerned within a heartbeat.</p><p>“Couldn’t tell you. All I know is Elias and Dominic were dragging the guy around on the floor while he was out cold.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NOT A CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!Hey guys. Sorry about this but I dropped my Chrombook into the sink (long story) and it is not going to turn back on. I may not have access to a keyboard for about 1-2 months so this won’t be updated until I get my hands on a new Laptop. </p>
<p>Expect me to be back around late April to early May. Sorry and thanks!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter should be longer and better written as this was the result of an hour I was able to squeeze out before sleeping. It feels like the pacing is quite off but I'm too tired right now. Perhaps I'll rewrite it later, but for now, I'll focus on a solid chapter two.<br/>Any and all feedback makes my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>